


Teeth

by Hydrangea_Blue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex, Victorian, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea_Blue/pseuds/Hydrangea_Blue
Summary: Rey is abandoned  by her traveling party at a rundown manor, stories are told about the monster that resides inside them. Surely it's all a myth?OrMy excuse to write reylo smut because I'm trash and vampires are hot.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> First time getting dunked on kinda nervous. I've only ever written smut once several years ago. So if it's bad forgive me

"Something in the way you're looking through my eyes,  
Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive,"

Rey should have known the second her foot touched the cobble stone paths a mistake was made. The harsh wind whistling past seemed to still as she progressed further into the unknown. The path was overgrown with weeds, long dead this time of year, and they crunched underfoot. Dusk cast a haunting glow over the manor looming in front of her. It was her only hope for salvation. 

Her hands were rigid as they held her cloak tighter to her body as the wind bit at her exposed skin. She was abandoned by her traveling party, a bunch of gypsies who she should have never trusted. They stole her coin purse and shoved her from a moving carriage. Rey had barely rolled away to avoid getting trampled underfoot. 

Now here she was, freezing and walking towards the unknown with nothing to her name. Her jaw began to chatter as she shuffled on, she was exhausted and couldn't remember her last meal. She hoped, dare say prayed that the manor's occupants would take pity on her. 

As she approached the entrance she wasn't even sure if the manor had any occupants. The shutters were drawn tight and there was no glow from the inside indicating anything at all. 

A puff of white breath left her body as she drew the nerve to put her hand on the knocker. Before she could lift the heavy iron she heard the sound of a lock click. 

A slight sigh of relief passed over her and she waited for the door to be opened, and waited. Her eyebrows further drew together and she rung her hands in together. She pushed lightly on the heavy oak door. With little resistance it swung open to reveal a dark corridor with a single lit candelabra on the entrance table.

Her green eyes darted around looking for her mystery host.  
"Hello? May I come in?" She paused in the doorway not wanting to accidentally intrude. Her almost violently shaking body yearned to just step inside, away from the cold.  
Her tongue darted to wet her lips before she stepped inside and suddenly the door swung shut behind her. 

She jumped but ultimately decided it was the wind. Rey took down her hood but didnt remove her thick outer layer just yet. 

"Hello?" 

She decided to grab the candelabra and walk forward whilst keeping a lookout. She couldn't help how the hair on her neck stood on edge and how fast her heart was pumping.  
Rey wanted to run.  
But she also wanted to go deeper into the manor. 

Just with holding the flames so close to her, her body began to warm and stop the needless chattering. Rey looked around her, the manor was dark. There was no candles, no lanterns, no sign of life other than her. The corridor she was walking down was dark wood and stone, velvet lining the walls in red and portraits she couldn't see filled it. 

She was making her way to the heart of the manor when she was met with an open door. As she entered she had to pause to take a good look. 

There was a lone dinner table in the middle of the room. It was a vast room, large vaulted ceilings that let in the last of the day light through stained glass, and the table was the center piece. A white table cloth made of a heavy and very rich fabric draped over it and candles were lit only on one end.  
The illuminated end had a plate with bread, butter, finely sliced meat, and a chalice of wine, waiting and unattended to. Rey was reminded of the hunger gnawing in her stomach. 

She stepped inside further and the door slammed behind her. She jumped this time and felt her heart jump in her throat.  
However that was nothing she felt when she saw the shadow in the opposing corner move. 

"Please, sit." A low voice emited from the looming figure.  
Her throat bobbed and she exhaled sharply. "I did not mean to cause an intrusion, please forgive my impudence." She stammered as quickly as she could. 

"There is nothing to forgive," The shadow spoke again, "for if you were not welcome, you would not be here." 

The rich way in which he spoke had her captivated and she couldn't move. She was entranced, and that was before she saw his face. 

The shadow moved again and this time close enough for the flames to bring his features to light.  
He was beautiful. 

Pale skin splashed with beauty marks surrounded dark eyes. His hair was loose and darker than his eyes and it framed his face in loose waves. He may not have been conventionally attractive but there was no way he was anything less than gorgeous. 

His eyes were unsettling. They were too dark and too focused. On her.  
"I asked you a question, please do me the kindness of answering it." 

Rey blinked owlishly. He had? He was closer now. He almost loomed over her. 

"I'm so sorry- I-" He stepped a bit closer and she couldn't help but to step back herself. She hit a wall. 

"I had only asked for your name, what is it?" He was right in front of her. She could see the detail in his face, such as a faint scar running up the side of his face. 

"Rey. My name is Rey." 

"No title?" He whispered above the flame. "No ring? No surname?"

"No. No- I am just Rey." Her mouth pressed itself in a hardline. "Sir." She tacked on the last bit to perhaps save some face. 

"Kylo." He breathed and stepped back and she felt the feeling return to her extremities. "Kylo Ren, this is my manor and please, sit." 

She was reminded of her hunger and did as he suggested. Not that it really sounded as such. The bread was slightly cool but was warmer than she, and she used the knife to slather butter on it.  
She took a large and rather unlady like bite from the bread, forgetting she had an audience. 

The meat was beef and it was warm, it was red and dripping and she ate as much as she could whilst chasing it with red wine. 

She was ravenous truly and she stuffed herself until she couldn't anymore. Hunger was insatiable for her. Reynever knew when her next meal would be or if there was going to be a next meal. 

"My, where did all of that go to?" Kylo sat opposing to her, she hadn't even seen him do so. 

"That must have been very displeasing to watch, I'm sorry-" 

He held up his hand to silence her. "Hunger is a vile creature do not tell me you apologize for feeling its wrath." 

Rey didn't have anything to respond to that with so she just nodded. Kylo grabbed the cask and refilled her glass.  
"You are cold yes?" His brown eyes seemed warmer now. Less- deviant. 

"Yes, it is very cold," 

Kylo pulled a match book from his breast pocket and struck it with a swift crack of his hand. He quickly tossed into the fireplace behind him. 

It must have been lit earlier on the day because it took rather well for no other prep than a single match. Soon the aromasohere glowed in warm fire light and the sounds of crackling filled the room. 

Kylo was more enchanting in the yellow light- she could even imagine what he must be like in the light of day.  
"What led you to my door Rey?"

She cleared her throat and drew her cloak tighter. "My traveling party abandoned me. We were headed for London but they had other plans. Especially for my money." 

His brow furrowed. "Cretins. Despicable to leave such a beautiful thing at my door." 

She recoiled slightly, "What?" 

He tilted his head, some of his hair falling with him. "Surely you've heard the stories, Rey." 

Her name was a mere whisper on his lips as he clasped his hands together and leaned on his elbows. 

"Stories of the monster that lurks in the Skywalker manor. The beast that roams these walls." His tone had shifted and her heart was back to pounding in her throat.

"Stalking and waiting in the shadows for a pretty young thing like yourself to fall into my clutches." 

Rey felt the build of panic coiling in her chest. She did not like this one bit.  
"Sweet Rey, do you not know of me?" 

She wanted to run but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that she had walked willingly into the home of a monster. 

"You- you are the Solo heir are you not?" She asked in a terse whisper, her jaw clenching and eyes burning. 

"Very, very good Rey. You are a bright one." 

She exhaled after a too long pause.  
"You killed your father- and your brother-" 

She froze when his icy hand stroked her cheek. "Hunger is a cruel mistress Rey. Although I'm sure you understand." 

She stood abruptly, chair flying behind her and dishes clattering. Kylo sat unfazed by her explosiveness. "Do not touch me." 

"You wanted me to. At least before you realised who I was. Or rather what." 

She felt her face warm. "I did not!" She spat. 

"But you did." Kylo stood, his long clothes moving with him. He slunk towards her, eyes pinning her in place. "You still do. Even with knowing what I am." He stopped inches away from her. "It excites you." 

Rey felt her heart skip when he clasped her shoulders and he mouth spoke next to her ear, lips gazing it gently. "I can hear it." 

His right hand moved to her neck and his thumb rested right above her pulse. "Am I incorrect in my assumptions?" 

Rey wanted to push him away. Yell at him for his impudence and slap him for being a tramp. But she was caught. 

He did excite her. Her thrumming pulse found itself active in other parts of her. Her frigid spine from fear had begun to grow warm with excitement. 

"I-" 

"Tell me Rey. What do you want?" His thumb had begun tracing circles. 

"You- you I need you," Before she could blink her mouth was met with his.  
It was not the chaste kiss she was accustomed to, this was hungry and messy.  
He was also so cold. Rey couldn't help but notice the stark contrast from their skin. All of her thought on temperature were swept way when she heard the loud crash of the dishes hitting the floor.  
He swept her up and set her down on the table to reach her better. Rey gasped when he tore at her collar on her dress. The cotton ripped like paper in his hands, the button clasps scattered to the floor.  
Rey blinked in awe as she studied his face for a brief moment. He was ravenous, for her.  
Their lips met again and she returned the feverish kiss and found her hands in his hair. She twisted her hands in his dark mane as his gripped her hips. He growled on her lips as she pulled him closer. 

She wanted, no needed, his hands on her bare skin. With a free hand she undid her cloak and let it fall on the table. Her stays would be more difficult to remove but at least she wasn't wearing a corset. Kylo was having none of her clothes.  
He put both hand on the upper part of her dress before looking at her, almost asking for permission.  
With inhuman strength the fabric ripped apart, splitting down the middle and exposing her chest. Heat floods her face and chest once more. She did not like her chest, it was too small and people often compared her to a small boy. 

Kylo noticed a change in her pace because he stopped and looked at her once more. "You are absolutely stunning Rey. All parts of you." He lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes. "You are perfect." Rey held placed her hand over his.

She was terrified. This was all new and exciting and he was a creature made from hunger and raw power.  
"I have never done anything- nothing close to this." 

"You don't have to do anything you dont have to." He stroked her cheek gently, soft compared to everything else he had done, "Let me introduce you to pleasure Rey. I want to satisfy your hunger in a new way," 

"I want you to." She was breathless and her head was swimming but she was certain.

That was all he needed to resume where he had left off. The top half of her now ruined dress fell open exposing her chest completely. Kylo took his large hands and moved them to her chest, he made her look so delicate in comparison to him. He cupped her breast and with a slight swipe from the pad of his thumb over her nipple caused an arc to run down her body. 

The downright devious look that crossed his face almost had her worried. He continued his ministrations on her nipples and moved his mouth to her neck. He found the place were the neck met her collarbones and placed a gentle kiss, before focusing his attention harder. His tongue swirled over that tender spot causing her to almost jolt up with the combination of his hands.  
He made another low rumble in the back of his throat before scraping his teeth on her neck. 

She closed her eyes and his actions caused a moan to slip from her mouth.  
He licked the spot again before gently nipping at it before leaving it alone and his mouth leaving her neck.

"Lay back." 

Rey did as she was told and he soon did the same to the bottom of her dress as he had with top. His effortless destruction of her clothing was something to be admired. 

His mouth found it's way back to hers in a slower and deeper kiss. His full lips were soft against hers, and his tongue dancing on the edge of her mouth had her wanting more. 

More of what she wasn't sure. 

His hands busied themselves by roaming her body. He apparently had enough of his own clothes because he stopped only to remove his top layers. 

Rey watched in sheer enjoyment as he stood in between her legs with a bare chest. His chest was hard and smooth with clearly defined muscles. His strength was not an illusion. 

Rey felt that same tremble of heat coarse through her when he pulled her to the edge on the table, causing her to straddle his legs. Another rip and the linen stays were ribbons on the floor and her bare body was on full display.   
Where she was once cold she was now on fire. 

Kylo took a second to look at her, his large hands running on the outside of her thighs.  
"I want to taste you. I bet you are as sweet as they come."  
His right hand found her sex and palmed it gently, Rey felt a quick burst of heat before lying back again. She was slick and ready for him. Picking her head back up she watched in patient waiting.  
What she was not expecting was for him to get on his knees and set her legs on his shoulders. 

"What are you- oh-" Was caught off guard by a long swipe of his tongue. He was using his mouth to pleasure her. Another faster swipe, this time with a lewd sucking noise on the sensitive nub and she was coming undone. 

"Oh god Kylo," she panted, her hands gripped at the tablecloth under her.  
He was going faster now his togue switching from the nub to her slick opening and she couldn't even keep her eyes open. 

She found the courage to grab the back of his hair and hold on and he growled again sending vibrations where they most surely should be. His hands that were resting on her thighs, or rather holding her open soon became involved. 

He tested the waters with his middle finger slowly slipping inside of her. Rey let a small noise fall from her mouth. His hands were wonderfully large and his fingers were thick and long as well. 

Kylo's tongue swept over her nub and wet opening as he added his ring finger. That was what she needed. 

Her mouth fell agape in a breathy moan and he began to move them. 

"You are- exquisite. Tell how does it feel? How do I feel in you?" His fingers curled gracing a sweet spot inside her and her back arched.

Her hands clenched the fabric she rested on and he was slipping them in and out of her. 

"Rey, tell me." His voice was darker with less of a request. 

"Good, so good, please- do not stop- Kylo-" his mouth had latched back onto her cunt sucking and his tongue flicking. 

Her body felt warm with a coil of heat in her stomach growing bright. 

Kylo stood and removed his fingers, she almost screamed at the loss of contact. She needed him in her. 

She almost voiced her complaint until she saw him removing his trousers. 

He was huge. Just like everything else, his dick was long and thick. He was hard and ready for her. Kylo grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to the edge. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. 

She could taste her self on his lips. As he pulled back he spit into his hand to rub it on his dick. He was getting ready for her.

Rey was so wet already she hoped he'd slide in with ease; but she'd never done this and he was massive. Her heart fluttered once more with anticipation. 

He lined the tip up with her entrance and she gasped. He stretched her in ways she'd never felt before. Kylo entered her slowly and she didn't even know what to do with herself. 

His quiet hiss of pleasure and he tossed the hair out of his face.  
The slow drag of him sliding into her had her almost writhing on the fabric.  
Her hand latched onto his forearm as his hips came flush to her skin. 

Rey exhaled sharply. "Oh Kylo-"

Him drawing his hips back sliding almost out of her was even better. He thrust forward and Rey moaned at the feeling. 

He soon developed a slow but steady rythm that she was falling in love with. Each movement felt decadent and she was hooked. 

She was so slick he was sliding in and out with ease. Her fingers dug into his arm as he pulled almost all the way before going back in. Kylo hissed and grasped her hips, and picked up his pace. 

"Fucking hell-" Rey closed her eyes getting lost in the feelings of warmth and friction.  
The sound of skin on skin filled the huge dining hall along with their quiet noises. 

Kylo was fucking her so hard she kept moving back and he kept drawing her closer. Soon a hot coil was building in her stomach and her back began to arch once more. 

"I- oh please- don't stop-" She could feel the teasing warmth causing her toes to curl and her hands to grasp the fabric once more. 

She could feel herself tighten around him and Kylo let a low growl loose. 

Rey was overcome with a white hot pleasure causing her to gasp and spasm. Her walls clenched around his cock and he thrust harder. 

He soon joined her and he came inside her, filling her completely. His eyes rolled on the back of his head briefly and he called her name. 

They both stilled, and let their foreheads meet. Breathing heavy Kylo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"So what do you say Rey? Will you stay?"

She smiled. "I don't believe I'll ever leave."

.


End file.
